the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Cutie
'''Audrey Cutie '''is one of the main characters of the Opera TV series Cooking Cuties. Debut and further appearances In the first season Audrey's first appearance was in the episode Cuties Day One, wherein she, alongside her sister Diamond, took over operating their late mother's restaurant. Over the course of the series, the two sisters made various dishes to please their customers, and also competed with the Brothers Bake to prove that the Cutie's restaurant was the best. In addition, Audrey hosted the Cu-tests, a series of obstacle courses. In the first movie During the events of Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness, Audrey and Diamond, joined by Diamond's boyfriend Nudie Foodie, made the Cutie Sweetie Cake with the intent to foil the Brothers Bake's latest plan to make their diner superior. During the journey to the diner's new mountaintop location, Audrey's shoes fell off when she had to be rescued from a fallen bridge. Not wanting to ruin her socks or the cake, Audrey abandoned her socks and walked the rest of the way barefoot. After stopping the Bakes' plan and returning home, Audrey was appalled by how dirty her feet had become, which the Spirit of Sweet solved by summoning wet brushes to clean Audrey's feet. During the film's epilogue, Audrey was given a pair of red flip-flops by Diamond, and was later present for the birth of her nephew. In Season 2 During the events of Season 2, Audrey continued her duty as officiator of the Cu-tests, which were now exclusively done by Sweetie Cutie. In the episode The Inspector and the Chef, Audrey began a romantic relationship with Cutieville health inspector Smith Jonesington. Appearance During Season 1, Audrey had short blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders. She wore a red tank top, a red checkered skirt, and a pair of red shoes with matching red socks. During Season 2, however, her outfit became a lot more varied, and her hair now grew so that it went to her shoulders. She wore a green jacket with a white shirt, leggings in a darker shade of green, and white high heels with blue socks. During the episode Beach Day Afternoon, she wore a beach outfit that consisted of a similar red tank top to her old one, a pair of red shorts, and some red flip-flops. Personality Audrey is the "Serious Sister" of the Cooking Cuties, and as such takes cooking more seriously than anyone. She does not enjoy going barefoot, and only does so if she considers it absolutely necessary. However, after Smith Jonesington gave her a pedicure while the two were on a date, Audrey began to rethink her stance on bare feet. Likes * Cooking * Being one of the best chefs in Cutieville * Relaxing * Hosting Cu-tests Dislikes * The Brothers Bake * Sour food * Dirty feet * Broken plates Gallery 46472554-C08E-4DA8-8D1F-01EF34BDD1E3.png|Audrey in her Season 2 attire C2CF165E-9091-44DA-8DC7-066F5FBAA904.png|Audrey in her beach attire Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Characters Category:Opera TV Characters